1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to peripheral devices, such as printers. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for automatically configuring a wireless peripheral device in a network environment.
2. The Relevant Technology
Wireless devices, such as laptops, personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones, printers, and the like are being deployed in a widening variety of environments and are being provided with increased functionality in response to consumer needs. The configuration of such wireless devices to customize them for the requirements of particular environments is well understood. Wireless devices typically have a number of user-configurable settings that permit configuration of their functionality. Such user-configurable functionality can include security settings, language settings, user settings, among other details unique to each device and user.
The user-configurable settings also include network settings that can be modified to enable the wireless devices to communicate with other devices over a network in a desired manner. For example, where a wireless device includes a network interface and is capable of communication over an Internet Protocol (“IP”) network, the network settings can include the IP address assigned to the wireless device, the subnet mask of the network to which the wireless device is connected and the IP address of a gateway for accessing other IP addresses outside the subnet mask. Where the network interface is capable of connecting to a wireless local area network using IEEE 802.11x technology or the like, the network settings can include the service set identifier (“SSID”) of the wireless device, the name of a preferred wireless network access point for the wireless device and various security settings (such as, for example, wired equivalent privacy (“WEP”) or WiFi Protected Access (“WPA”)). Further, there can be other printer settings such as simple network management protocol (“SNMP”), trap settings for automatic notification of printer error states and line printer requester (“LPR”) settings for setting print queue information.
Adding a wireless peripheral device, such as a printer, to a wireless local area network typically requires intimate knowledge of the wireless local area network topology and peripheral device settings in order for the network to access the wireless printer. Typically, settings of the network host, the new wireless network access point for the wireless device, and the wireless peripheral device are manually updated to add the wireless device to the wireless local area network. As will be appreciated, manually updating the settings of the network host, the wireless network access point, and the wireless peripheral device is a time consuming and difficult task requiring significant technical skill.
The process of adding wireless devices to a network environment becomes increasingly tedious as the number of wireless devices increases. Often, a network administrator is required to individually configure each of the wireless devices being added to the network environment. Hence, a need exists to improve the process of configuring a large number of wireless peripheral devices, such as printers and the like, to operate in a network environment.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.